Echizen Ryoma’s Perilous Quest of Supposed Doom
by stephomi
Summary: In which Ryoma just wants more Ponta but nobody seems to care.


Fandom: Prince of Tennis  
Title: Echizen Ryoma's Perilous Quest of Supposed Doom  
Summary: In which Ryoma just wants more Ponta but nobody seems to care.  
Disclaimer: I claim no ownership of 'Prince of Tennis'.

* * *

"Echizen."

Ryoma tilted his cap up in acknowledgment when Tezuka called his name. The captain had rather bad timing. Afternoon practice was over and, after a particularly nasty batch of Inui Juice ('Hyper-Deluxe-Strengthening-Inui-Juice' or something similar, he really couldn't be bothered to remember), Ryoma had just been about to venture off and find a vending machine when he was interrupted by Tezuka.

"Buchou."

The young tennis prodigy was seriously considering ditching his captain when his only response was a stoic face. His throat was beginning to itch – it always did when he went too long without his favourite drink. He _needed_ his Ponta and he needed it now. Ryoma refused to acknowledge such occurrences as withdrawal symptoms though. Ryoma was in no way addicted to the drink, he just really liked it. More than a normal person should. But that was beside the point.

"Echizen."

If Ryoma didn't have such excellent control over his facial features, he was sure his eyebrow would have twitched right then.

"Buchou."

Tezuka still wasn't elaborating. And he still had that itch in his throat. Ryoma briefly considered making a run for it, but then his (rapidly decreasing) respect for his captain kicked in.

"Echizen."

Ryoma thought he might actually groan then.

"Become Seigaku's pillar of support."

And with that Tezuka left the tennis prodigy. Ryoma briefly wondered if anyone would notice if the captain didn't show up for practice the next morning. Tezuka had just wasted five minutes of his time for _that_. Homicide was becoming an increasingly attractive option. He might even have gone through with it…if it didn't cut into Ponta time. Instead, Ryoma just muttered a quiet 'Mada mada dane', tugged his cap down to cover his face more and walked off.

* * *

The freshman was sure he would have made it to the vending machine if he hadn't almost crushed to death on the way. It was amazing how everyone seemed to have timed their interactions with him so that he would be delayed in obtaining his Ponta. Perhaps it was a conspiracy; perhaps his teammates had planned it all. He wouldn't put it past them. And come to think of it, he had heard them talking about his inhuman intake of Ponta. It was all rather suspicious.

"Ochibiii!"

As always, Kikumaru didn't seem to realise that his younger friend was having a hard time breathing in the bone crushing hug. Ryoma could see snippets of his life flashing before his eyes as he gasped for air. He couldn't help but regret not drinking more Ponta.

"Kiku…Kikumaru-senpai…! I…can't…bre..breathe!"

He wasn't sure how he managed to find the air to gasp the complaint out but it seemed to do the trick as Kikumaru let go of him and laughed apologetically.

"Haha, sorry, sorry, Ochibi."

Ryoma tugged his cap down again. He really wanted his senpai to leave and let him find some Ponta in peace.

"What do you want, Kikumaru-senpai?" Ryoma asked rather reluctantly, hoping he wouldn't regret it.

The senior immediately began to fidget and glance around furtively.

"W-What makes you think I want something?"

Ryoma just stared, silently.

Kikumaru grabbed the freshman into another hug as he began to plead with him. Loudly.

"Please, Ochibi! I saw a pair of really cool looking sneakers last Sunday and I was going to buy them today but I'm short of money…"

Ryoma stared some more, "And?"

Kikumaru's hurt expression didn't affect the prodigy at all. Seeing this, the senior continued to plead some more, all the while hugging him tighter.

"Can't you lend me just a little bit of money?! Just a little?"

No, thought Ryoma. There was no way he was lending his senpai money – he only had enough to buy a can of Ponta and he was _not_ going to sacrifice his Ponta. Never.

Kikumaru continued to beg until he was interrupted by a familiar voice.

"Eiji! Don't bother Echizen like that. Is he even still breathing?"

Oishi's voice served as a convenient distraction for Kikumaru. The moment he let go of Ryoma and grabbed onto his doubles partner, the freshman quickly walked away from the scene. He would leave Oishi to deal with his distressed partner. It wasn't Ryoma's problem and anyway, it wasn't like the senior didn't already have to deal with it on a daily basis. Ryoma, therefore, did not feel any guilt as he reached the school gates.

"Oi, Echizen!"

The freshman's grip on his tennis bag tightened. Just when he had thought he was going to escape from the school and find some Ponta at last, another senpai just had to interrupt. Momoshiro pulled Ryoma into a headlock before speaking, "I just wanted to tell you that I can't get burgers with you today. I have to pick up a few groceries for my mom." The junior grinned as he ruffled the boy's hair some more. "Guess you'll have to mooch off someone else today, huh?"

Ryoma extracted himself from the older boy's grip and sent a dark glare his way. Momoshiro took a step back; he hadn't been expecting the freshman to be this upset about the burgers.

"Momo-senpai, I thought it would have been obvious that I wasn't expecting to get burgers with you today from the way I was leaving. Without you." Ryoma 'tsk'ed before walking off without so much as a 'see you'. Then, unexpectedly, he stopped and turned his head slightly. "And by the way," he began, "you're still 'mada mada dane'."

"Geez," muttered Momoshiro. "Someone's in a bad mood today." He glanced at the clock on the school. "Gah! I'd better hurry, that store closes early today." Grabbing his bag, the junior practically sprinted out of the school. It didn't occur to him that he may have forgotten something until he arrived home and realised he didn't have a bike with him…

* * *

And thus, the first instalment of the journey that would soon go down in legend among Echizen and Ponta Fans alike ended. Little did Ryoma know that he'd only experienced the first of several obstacles trying to thwart his attempts at finding his beloved Ponta.

* * *

Next time: More of the Seigaku Regulars 'run into' Ryoma as he searches for a vending machine, but what's this? 'OUT OF ORDER'? Just what is the world coming to when Ryoma actually have to find yet another way of getting his Ponta? Oh, and Fuji's younger brother makes an appearance.


End file.
